cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Triple Partition Pact
The Triple Partition Pact was a document signed by King Allen of the Floridian Empire, President Davis of Navalain, and President Slayback of Slaybackia on June 16, 2007. The pact set the borders for the three nations as a way to reduce tension and controversy over which areas belonged to who, and what areas could be claimed by who. The borders of the nations are determined by the borders of the former U.S. state's borders. At the first creation of the document, none of the pact covered the Caribbean, but following Slaybackia's original refusal to sign the pact, the Empire added the Caribbean islands. King Allen and President Davis. Due to Slayback's refusal, Allen and Davis created a separate pact which did the same as this pact, except for the parts about Slaybackia. President Slayback then said that he would sign the Triple Partition Pact if he would get what was the U.S. Virgin Islands and the Floridian Empire would get what was the British Virgin Islands. King Allen agreed and the pact was signed. = The Triple Partition Pact = The signing rulers of the three nations, the Floridian Empire, Navalain, & Slaybackia, do hereby agree to expand and claim lands only allowed within the areas stated in this pact. The Floridian Empire will get the U.S. states of Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Arkansas. The Empire also gets the rights to Bermuda and the islands of Cuba, Jamaica, Bahamas, Cayman, Turks & Caicos, Hispaniola, Puerto Rico, British Virgin Islands, Antigua & Barbuda, Guadeloupe, Anguilla, Saint Kitts & Nevis, Montserrat, Dominica, Martinique, Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent & Grenadines, Barbados, Grenada, Netherlands Antilles, Aruba, and Trinidad & Tobago. Navalain will get the U.S. states of Kentucky, Tennessee, North Carolina, Missouri, Iowa, and Minnesota. Slaybackia will get the U.S. states of Pennsylvania, Maryland, Delaware, Virginia, West Virginia, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Michigan, Wisconsin, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine. The nation will also get the U.S. Virgin Islands. This pact does not cover areas past W 63° and does not cover the U.S. states not listed above. On the map provided with this pact. All areas west and north of the orange line are not covered by the pact. All areas north of the blue lines are not covered by the pact. All areas east and north of the green lines, and south of the blue lines is Slaybackian land. All areas west and south of the green line and north of the maroon line and east of the orange line is Navalainian land. All areas south of the maroon line and east of the orange line is the Floridian Empire’s land. Signed by the leaders of the Floridian Empire, Navalain, and Slaybackia on June 16, 2007 *''King C. Allen'' of the Floridian Empire *''President C. Davis'' of Navalain *''President Z. Slayback'' of Slaybackia = Triple Partition Map = = Islands To New Arundel = On June 21, 2007, the nation of New Arundel was given the Caribbean islands of Martinique, Dominica, Guadeloupe, and St. Lucia from the Floridian Empire for a cost of $40,000. Category:Floridian EmpireCategory:Slaybackia